A Dragon and a King
by tanithcooper
Summary: Smaug/Thranduil. When Thranduil goes looking for his wring, he ends up in an agreement to save his life with only a small favour in return, What could possibly go wrong? Smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Thranduil took a step into the treasure trove, eyes darting left and right. The rustle of gold beneath his armoured feet echoed off the walls, causing him to wince as he walked to the centre. Nothing yet, seemingly, piles of gold beyond conception, but no beast. What a disappointment.

Smaug chuckled as the elf wandered around the chamber, changing into his human form. He stood around six foot, black curls falling down his back, tied together by a leather band, sharp cheekbones lining his face. Deep red wings Protruded from his back, scaled tail running through the gold. His chest was bare, a red, long coat embroidered with gold in swirls and black trousers leading down to clawed feet. "You look disappointed, why is this so?" He asked, walking towards the elf, tilting his head. "You seem to be looking for something, what is it? Perhaps I could help?"

Thranduil tilted his head and raised a brow at the extravagant figure, before a small amount of fear infiltrated his frosty gaze. He made a small noise and shook his head, before turning around to continue his search. "I can leave, if you want me to. I wanted to see if the legends were true or if the beast had moved on." He glanced back nervously at the grand, leathery wings that rested on the man's back. Taking another step forward out of harm's reach, he sank waist deep into a pile of gold and sighed.

Smaug tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He walked towards the buried elf and bent down to be level with him. "Move on? Oh no. You're going to tell me who and what you are, then I'm going to eat you." he murmured, eyes scanning the elf's form. "You don't smell like a dwarf, so I won't kill you slowly. Take solace in the fact that you achieved your quest."

"I'm not going to tell you who I am or what I am, I don't see how it matters if you're going to eat me." Thranduil snapped, folding his arms before deciding he may as well dig where he was. He sifted through the coins in search of it, despair clouding his eyes as he turned up empty handed. Paying no further heed to the half man half beast, albeit his almost captivating appearance, the Elf looked hopelessly around the shimmering mountains.

"What are you looking for?" he asked curiously. "Humor me." he said, sitting down in front of the elf. "No one has spoken to me for so long.." he said, wings moving to accommodate the new position.

"I am in no mood for banter." Thranduil sighed, delving his hands deeper. "I'm looking for a ring. I lost it here before the fall, I think one of the Dwarfs stole it. Though it's silver, so I don't know what a Dwarf would want with it. I should like to see it again before I die." He bit his lip thoughtfully.

Smaug furrowed his eyebrows looking around the mountains of gold. "I think I know where those are..." he muttered, standing up. "Stay there." he said before turning around, running easily on the gold covered floor before taking off, wings extended magnificently. In a few minutes, Smaug had returned with a small chest in his hands. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, sitting down cross-legged again.

Thranduil watched, spellbound and incredulous as Smaug spread his fantastic wings. He raised a brow and cautiously took the chest, opening it to find his ring lazily tossed in there. His eyes lit up and he took it, sliding it on his wedding finger. "Thank you. You've done me a great favour. Munch away." He shrugged, pressing his hands into the gold in attempt to push himself up before sinking deeper.

"No. I don't think so. What are you? Was that box the only reason why you came here?" Smaug asked, looking at Thranduil with a curious look. "Why do you struggle to get out of the gold? Do you not like it? Why did you not argue against me when I said I was going to eat you?"

Thranduil took a deep breath as he wondered where to start. "I am a wood Elf of Doriath, I only wanted the ring though it was partly out of rash curiosity that I came here. I struggle to get out of the gold because of that fleeting irrational hope that most beings possess. I need to get out of the gold to survive. I need to eat and drink and walk and sleep to survive. I know that I'm probably not going to survive but I am trying to get out in the hope that I will. It's just human nature, really. Finally, I haven't argued because you are a Dragon. I cannot fight a Dragon."

Smaug nodded. "You would be stupid to fight me. It's annoying when everyone else does." he said with a sigh. "Tell you what. I help you out of there, you get to leave and live with these...wood elves of Doriath and survive or do whatever you do." he said, running a clawed hand through the warm gold. "In return, you will visit me, at least once a year.

The Elf tilted his head, furrowing his brow. It was his turn to ask questions. "Why...why would you do that for me? Why do you want me to visit you? Why won't you just eat me?" He rambled, pushing up in another attempt of escape.

Smaug shook his head standing up from the gold. "Because I'm bored and I'm full and I'm just plain..." he snapped, turning around. "Lonely." he said quietly. "Look, I help you out, you visit me to talk to me for a day at most. One day out of 365 will not kill you."

"I wasn't complaining, I'm just trying to figure out what a Dragon would want with me. Now it's been explained I can understand and wrap my head around it." Thranduil retorted, sinking a few inches deeper into the gold dejectedly. "I could stay for a few days at a time, if you're lonely. It could be interesting." He murmured, reclining into his sparkling grave as best he could.

"Then stop moving and take my hands." he said into Thranduil's ear, moving quicker than the elf would see. As soon as Thranduil lifted up his arms, Smaug grabbed him under the armpits, pushing off of the ground and up into the air.

Thranduil cried out as he was swiftly lifted into the air, kicking and screaming out of pure fear. "No! No! Put me down! I am King of the Woodland Realm and I refuse to be handled in such a manner! Set me down this instant!"

"For gods sake, do shut up, king of the woodland realm. I got you out, didn't I? You'll be on your precious ground in a moment, just hold on." he said, holding the elf close.

Thranduil flew into a strop and scowled, holding on tightly to the dragon. He muttered something incoherent, closed his eyes, and burying his face into the warmth of Smaug's toned chest.

"We're down on solid ground now.." the dragon chuckled, relaxing his arms around the elf's body. "I've put us on the top of the stairs. If you let go and stay here, I can get the box for you."

Thranduil pulled instantly away and composed himself. "I don't need the box. I only needed the ring." He said quietly, not meeting Smaug's eyes. "I have no care for materialistic things, it was more the sentimental value behind this one." The Elf still kept his gaze fixed at head, terrified to make eye contact with the Dragon. "I...I'll be back."

Smaug nodded and tilted his head. "I understand... Well no, I don't, but perhaps you could tell me about it one day, wood elf." he said, looking down. "Am I that awful that you cannot look at me?" the dragon asked quietly, looking at the elf.

"You are not awful, not at all. You are quite a wonder to the eyes." Thranduil murmured, looking at the floor. "I fear you, that's all. I assume that this is not your true form. You have the power to snap me on a whim, I shouldn't like to anger you..."

"And you won't. This may not be my true form, but this is a form. Just looking at me will not make me want to kill you on sight." He said, leaning against the wall. "Is this form not pleasing? I could change it if it would make you more comfortable."

"It's pleasing, it is. Most definitely..." Thranduil found himself flustering, cheeks tainted harshly red. "Why do you even want to please me? What am I to you other than company?" He murmured, still keeping his eyes lowered.

"Exactly that. Company. I wish not to make you uncomfortable." He said, tilting his head again. "You've gone red.. blood rushing to your cheeks, why?" He asked. "I thought perhaps it was my form, why you haven't looked at me."

"No, not at all..." Thranduil said nervously, slumping down on the step to spare Smaug the view of his face. He rested his head on a hand and looked out over the cavern, waiting for his blush to calm. "I'm not sure how to explain. I've never met someone who doesn't understand it."

Smaug nodded, running his hand through the front of his hair. "Understandable." He said, falling to the floor. He curled into himself, playing with a gold coin that was next to him. "Don't worry about it then."

The Elf sighed, stomach churning with a faint disappointment. "So I'll see you in a year, I suppose?" He murmured, resting his head in both hands so that his eyes were shielded.

"I hope so." He said, standing up and walking in front of the elf, taking Thranduil's hands in his, looking into the elf's eyes before smiling. "See? I am not going to kill you. Trust me." He said with a small smile.

Thranduil's eyes locked with Smaug's startling own, fierce and blue, and not at all as he expected. He nodded softly. "I'll come back...I'm a man of my word. No matter how scared I am I'll come back." He promised, before his gaze fell and he stood, gently pulling his hands from the dragon's extravagantly scaled ones. "Thank you for your hospitality, sir."

Smaug nodded and watched him go. "Smaug, my name is Smaug." He murmured, rubbing his side where he had a small wound, turning to go and walk into the hall of gold.

* * *

><p>I bring things with me on this stormy rainy night.<p>

Has anyone ever explored this pairing before? It was rather fun to write I must admit. But there is more chapters in the making and I don't know how long it's going to be yet, but that's the fun bit, getting to the end.  
>We have inspiration, The artwork by the amazingly talented brilcrist who you can find here: taggedsmaug

Thanks for reading!  
>Tanith and Tam<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Smaug had slept most of the year, half way through his sleep slipping out of the mountain to prey on a nearby flock of sheep. He heard footsteps in the mountain, opening an eye to see a weary Thranduil walking towards him. He changed form almost immediately, warm gold falling through the air as his dragon form disappeared from under it. He walked towards the elf with a smile. "You came back!"

Thranduil's lips curled into a small smile as he took in the form of the creature he had met the year before. "I said I would, I'm a man of my word. Even better I've brought a bed roll, so I can sleep in comfort." He chuckled. "I wanted to bring you something, but you already have all of the gold in Erebor, so I wasn't sure what to give..."

"You needn't bring me anything, you just coming is amazing." he smiled, leading Thranduil to a flat topped mound of gold, sitting down comfortably. "There is a library and a chamber of cushions that I could move for you?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I've slept rough before...it's no bother." Thranduil said quietly, a little bewildered as he was led to sit down beside the dragon. "Well you certainly seem happy to see me."

"Shouldn't I be?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He ran his hand through the gold, flipping a coin into the air. "The offer is there if you want it." He said, throwing the coin and snatched it out of the air, looking around his horde with a grin.

"I don't know, I wasn't sure you'd even want me here...thought maybe you'd changed your mind..." Thranduil said quietly, pulling down his sleeves to cover his wrists. "It took me about half an hour to work up the courage to walk in." He laughed softly, also looking around at the vast amount of treasure.

"Of course I want you here." He said with a smile, closing his blue eyes, a deep contrast from the ones in his dragon form. "Courage. It would take a lot of courage to come in here, right?" He asked absently. "Especially with a dragon guarding his hoard? Yet you walk in here twice? You should be commended."

Thranduil's eyes clouded with fear and he shifted from the dragon, dangerously close to tumbling off of the makeshift mountain. "I...I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me...it-it's why I came in here. I thought..." He stuttered, closing his eyes and breathing as slowly as he could manage.

"No! I'm not! I promise! I just meant that not a lot of people would do it." He said, curling up slightly. "I'm sorry for worrying and alarming you." The Dragon said truthfully. "Please don't go, you've only just got here."

Releasing a small, almost inaudible sigh of relief, Thranduil raised a hand to lay it on the Dragon's shoulder, before he slipped down the gold with a cry, sliding down right to the bottom. He sighed. "I won't leave. I want to stay here." He mumbled into the gold, before easing himself up and taking steady steps to latch onto a pillar. "How you find comfort here is beyond me..."

Smaug stood and slid down the gold easily to help the elf move about on the slippery pieces. "How do you find comfort outside, with all that water..." he said, looking around the room. "It is warm and it shimmers. It's beautiful and yet so sad." he said, looking up at the mound. "Want to go back up there?" He asked.

"I like water. And the sky is fantastic. And the sun is warm, that's not even sad, it's just beautiful. But the light of the stars is by far the most gorgeous. It is the light that Silvan Elves love the most. Well that's what I am - A Silvan Elf. And grass is beautiful too, and trees. They're all pleasant to be around. Not hard and dead and loveless..." Thranduil rambled happily, hopping from one place to another as Smaug led him around. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'd be happy to go back up there."

Smaug nodded. "I've never really seen the appeal, it sounds nice though." He said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked up at the tall mound of coins and thought for a moment before wrapping an arm around the elf's waist, taking off and landing gently on the coins.

Thranduil clenched his arms around the dragon before smiling and pulling away. "Thank you." He murmured, sifting his hand through a pile of gold.

"Anytime." he smiled, falling down next to him. "So, king of the woodland realm, what would you like to do?"

Thranduil shifted closer to the Dragon to avoid falling again, biting his lip in thought. "You don't know my name. You only know my title. Guess it?"

"Guess your name?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Elrond?" he asked, tilting his head as the elf shuffled towards him.

Thranduil couldn't stifle a laugh. "Oh Gods no. What makes you say that?" He asked curiously, picking up a sapphire to examine it before setting it down gently.

Smaug tilted his head and smiled as the elf laughed. "He is one of the only people I have seen with pointed ears." he said. "There was another, Oropher." he said. "He talked to me about his son a lot."

Tilting his head curiously, Thranduil looked up at the Dragon. "What did Oropher say about his son?"

"He said a lot. He loved him dearly." he said. "It was so long ago now, I don't suppose either of them are still alive."

"They are!" Thranduil said suddenly. "Oropher died long ago, but his son...lives on in torment...Did he give you a name?" He asked quietly, picking up a surprisingly delicate necklace and silently admiring it.

"In torment? Why in torment?" he asked. "I wouldn't wish for his son to be tormented. He gave me a name once, only in passing."

"He is lonely. He is old and loveless, and fading away." Thranduil sighed, running the delicate chain through his fingers. "What was the name? If you remember..."

"Thrand? Thran? I don't... I'm not sure..." he murmured, looking down. "Do you know him? Could you help him for me? Oropher was kind to me and I do not wish for his son to be lonely too. As for this fading, what is it?"

"Thranduil." Thranduil murmured. "I know him well enough. There is nothing that can help him..." He looked sadly into the centre piece of the necklace. A small moonstone. "Fading is a sickness of the mind. The afflicted person just kind of feels worse and worse as time goes on. Until they just die out."

"Something must be able to help him..." he said quietly. "Something must... You speak as if you know exactly.. Please, tell me your name."

Thranduil stood up, careful not to tumble, and moved to a ledge to walk far enough away that the look on his face would not be realised. "Thranduil son of Oropher, at your service." He murmured, walking to the other side of the ledge to slip down and take a walk.

"Wait-!" he called, running to the edge and sighed. He closed his eyes and slid down the other side, changing into his true form and wrapped around the mound, the gold warming. He looked around for the elf, sighing when he saw no sign.

"I'm still here! I just..." Thranduil closed his eyes, turning back and dashing to the ledge. He threw himself down stomach first, surprise etched into his face as he studied the Dragon. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just...needed a minute to breathe."

Smaug studied the elf with amber eyes, nodding his understanding. "You didn't upset me, king of the woodland realm... Thranduil." he promised, pushing up slightly to become eye to eye with him.

Thranduil stared into the large amber eyes of Smaug, before reaching out to place a gentle hand upon his scaled snout. "Face to face with a Dragon...you're very fascinating." He said quietly.

"Am I?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as Thranduil placed his hand on his nose. "You look so young, yet your eyes tell another story... They're beautiful..." he murmured.

Thranduil ignored the blush that crept upon him, looking down briefly. He sat cross legged. "I like both of your forms. You're incredible either way..." He began quietly. "My eyes just betray my age. Nothing more."

"This is my true form, but I like my human form too." he said with the best equivalent of a shrug. "You're eyes are most definitely beautiful."

Shaking his head softly, Thranduil smiled. He looked into those captivating amber eyes, appreciating the contrast between both forms as he ran his fingers over the scales. No...it would be absurd to...he was a Dragon. And yet... "I like both equally, I think." He said weakly, retracting his hand. "They just let me see. There's nothing more to it. I've never really looked at them."

"Thank you. And you should look at them. They're like sapphires.. Two wonderful sapphires." he said, tapping his nose against Thranduil's leg to be petted again in almost a cat like fashion.

"But you have plenty of sapphires...an abundance of sapphires in this cavern. Why would you look at my eyes?" He asked curiously, raising his hand again to gently caress Smaug's nose.

"Because I am a dragon. I hoard gold, jewels an gems..." he murmured before changing to sit next to him. "Because no sapphire would compare to them." his said sincerely.

Thranduil tutted, almost rolling his eyes. "Oh don't be so silly. There must be about a thousand sapphires in this cavern alone." He laughed, making to jump back into the gold for the fun of it.

"You are mistaken, find me a single jewel that could compare." he grinned, watching the elf get stuck. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to do as you ask." Thranduil grinned, "And hope that if I get truly stuck you'll pull me out." He pushed big handfuls of treasure aside, only briefly assessing the things that weren't blue.

"I might." he chuckled, lying back on the gold. "I don't think you will find one." he said happily, piling up a small pile of coins for a pillow.

"Well that makes you one big flatterer. Not to mention pessimist. You have no faith in me." Thranduil pouted, wading through the golden sea in search of the King's jewel. "If the entrance is there...and that's where Thror was pulled away...he was probably holding it..." He pushed up and attempted to run to the entrance to shorten his journey, though it took him a good long couple of minutes to reach the steps.

Smaug frowned and flew overhead, hovering over the elf lazily. "It's not by here, if its what I think you're looking for."

"Large jewel, gorgeous, all the shining colours of the rainbow, drives the Dwarfs wild?" Thranduil asked, gesturing the size of the Arkenstone with his hands before realising what he was doing. "That's my first bet, I...why are you frowning? Are you alright?"

"I know what it is you look for. I dislike it. That is the one thing that calls Thror, Thrain and Thorin Durin back to this mountain for me to kill. It is disgusting and tainted by the greed that found it. I refuse to go near that area of the gold." he said, hovering just above the ground next to the elf.

Thranduil raised a brow and stopped his search. "Alright. Far be it from me to defend a Dwarf." He mumbled, deciding to begin his search anew. "I'll organise these into piles if I have to. Coins there, emeralds there, rubies there next to the diamonds. Sapphires in the middle..." He pointed to the various spaces, zoning out as he fantasised about categorised treasures. "But I'm here to spend time with you, not organise your living space." He sniffed, plonking himself down and starting a small pile of blue gems on the step before him. "Let me know if you see one..."

Smug shook his head fondly, landing next to him and sat down with a soft 'oof', watching Thranduil futilely sort out the gems. "How long will you be here for?" he asked, looking down at the offered jewel. "Nope."

"A few days...maybe a week, if you'll have me. I shouldn't like to leave the kingdom in my son's hands for too long. As reliable as he is, I still worry." Thranduil explained half heartedly, stretching his arms out before adding more to the pile. "This one's nice...?" He asked hopefully, holding up a flawless cobalt gem.

"Not even close." he chuckled. "Stay as long as you wish. You have a son? What's his name?" he asked, watching the elf sift through the precious gems. "I know nothing of you. I have only just learned your name."

"But it's beautiful. And completely flawless, look at it." Thranduil protested, taking Smaug's hand gently and dropping the jewel into his palm, more focused on the challenge than bothered about accepting the compliment. "His name's Legolas. You know that I'm a King, the son of Oropher, and I have a son called Legolas. That's a fair amount. I'm trustworthy, if that's what you're worried about. And I have a Dragon scar. Well, more of a burn really. And a small tattoo around each wrist. But that's a secret, because Elves are not supposed to have tattoos..." He rambled, grinning as he found an even more attractive gem. "See, we're getting somewhere..."

Smaug threw the jewel over his shoulder, preferring to watch the elf. "A dragon scar? Where?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "A tattoo? What's a tattoo?" he leant forward and tilted his head.

The Elf scowled slightly. "I spent time looking for that." He chuckled softly, before shaking his head. "I have a Dragon burn on my cheek. A nasty run in a while ago. Let's just say not all Dragons are as hospitable as you have been, as I'm sure you know. I use a glamour spell to cover it, see?" He shrugged nonchalantly, removing the glamour spell for the dragon to see. Then he pulled back his cuffs to reveal a dark, elaborate pattern circling each wrist. "Tattoos. They're marks that you make to commemorate important milestones in your life or just because you feel like it. You carve out the pattern in your skin, pour soot into the wound and then heal the skin up. Either sew it up or heal it with your own magic, which was what I did."

"May I...?" he asked, gesturing to his own face. Getting a nod, he placed a hand on the side of the elf's face gently, murmuring a spell to keep the wound clean and protected for as long as the elf lived. He then moved his hands to study the elf's wrists, tilting his head. "It may interest you to know that I killed that dragon a few years back. Every flame is unique. That firedrake is dead in the oceans.." he murmured, running his fingers over the intricate pattern. "Didn't this hurt?"

"It's good that he's dead but there's no point in being too happy about it. What's done is done, at least it was only my face and I didn't get brain damage from any of my other shenanigans." Thranduil shrugged, rebuilding the spell. "Thank you for that." He watched shyly as Smaug trailed his finger over his wrist, pleasantly surprised at how gentle a beast could be. "It didn't hurt. Not all that much."

"You carved into your own skin and then put soot into it. If anything, that would be agonising..." he murmured, looking down at the tattoo. "What do these mean?"

"I was drunk at the time. I didn't feel much pain." Thranduil laughed, studying the dragon's face. "They don't mean anything, really. I just felt like doing it. There are spells you can get to cover them up but I wanted to keep them. I like them..."

"What's drunk?" he asked, studying the design, running his finger over the pattern. "They are interesting, very beautiful with the leaves wound into it."

Thranduil's face fell slightly and he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "How do I explain drunk? Certain beverages have an effect on the human's system. They'll cloud your thoughts, rid you of your inhibitions and worries, or have the complete opposite effect and have you broken down in tears over your own worthlessness." He said frankly. "They can be little blessings sometimes. Most of the time, for me at least. Well I'm glad someone approves of them." He smiled, grudgingly retracting his hands from the warmth of the Dragon's grip and pulling his sleeves down out of habit.

Smaug nodded and smiled. "Thank you for showing me them." he said with a smile. "Interesting... Perhaps I might try it one day." he said, placing his hands in his lap.

"Only if you're mentally stable. It intensifies emotions tenfold." The Elf laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. "Oh, I do believe I had a task to complete. Is there anywhere to wash here? If I'm staying for a week I'd rather bathe..." He sat in the gold and continued his work. "This one?"

"Not that one. Come, there is a bathing room this way." he said, picking up the elf and took off, flying through corridors and under arches, the elf bundled in his arms and held tightly to his chest.

Thranduil let out a sharp gasp. "I wish you'd warn me whenever you're about to fly me around the room..." He murmured, looking down at the gem in his hand. "It's a real shock to the senses for someone who's not used to it." He paused for thought. "Why not this one?"

"You're safe, your senses are being stupid." he mumbled, turning sharply left and into a painted corridor, flinging open one of the doors and walked down a nearby staircase, putting Thranduil down. "Thete is a hot spring down there, it would be to your favour to use it." he smiled, walking back up the stairs to guard the door.

"Um...clothes...you kind of snatched me away and I couldn't grab my bag...I mean I appreciate everything, but I'd rather not be naked in a hall of treasure..." Thranduil murmured weakly, standing up and shaking his head. He threw his hair up lazily with a strip of leather that lay around his wrist, before stripping himself of his clothes and slipping into the spring.

Smaug smirked, nodding. "I shall get it and bring it back here." he said before flying off again, returning in a few minutes, walking down the stairs to place the bag down.

"Thank you." He said quietly, closing his eyes as the heat soothed his aching limbs. "Your company has already turned out to be more desirable than that of most people I know...just as an observation. Perhaps I'm a sociopath. Or you're just genuinely nice." He spoke softly, rolling his shoulders back.

"I wouldn't say that I'm nice, nor would I say that you are a sociopath. I have made an exception in my nature for you for many reasons, and you have not tried to kill me or take my gold. You also came back. Your courage is commendable."

Thranduil thought on this for a while, before parting his lips for speech. "But why have you made an exception in you nature for me? All I know is that you were lonely. And yet you know so much about me."

Smaug sat down away from the water's edge, looking down at his hands. "I walked through the woods, not far from here a long time ago now I guess. I was in this form, not flying through the rain, the drops not getting through the leaves. But some pointed ears found me whilst on a hunt, bound me and took me to your palace. I was presented as a present to the king, who took pity on me. He placed a binding spell on me so I couldn't change shape and put me in a cavern to which I had free reign. He talked to me every day, finally letting me change form. After a while, he let me go when you were ill and I was restless. Before I left, I promised Oropher I would look after him and his descendents. In that I have failed already. I also like you. You are... Worth it." he explained.

"That's a beautiful story...you and he must have been very close. Funny that he made no mention of you. Then he didn't talk to me of anything." Thranduil murmured. "I remember being ill. It was the Dragon burn. I was half dead and they didn't think I would survive. Father just got very angry with me. Called me irresponsible. All I wanted to do was prove myself to him." He laughed mirthlessly. "I'm not sure that he was proud of me at all."

"He was very proud of you. You were his pride and joy. I wasn't really close to him, I was just an ear to which would listen, not able to tell anyone." he shrugged. "After that, I had a bit of fun and plagued Mordor, then went to sleep for a few hundred years. Once I woke up, this gold was calling me."

"Well at least he talked to you." Thranduil snapped. "At least he would look up from his precious work for you. But then...I suppose a Dragon is far more captivating than your own son." His voice was laced with bitterness, before his face softened. "I apologise, I...I loved him, I truly did. It sounds like you've had an eventful life...and you haven't failed your vow. I live on, and my son lives on..."

"Still... You said yourself that you're fading. I haven't done bugger all." he sighed. "I don't know about being a parent. You don't have a set of parents as a dragon so I can't empathise with you.."

"It's fine. I'd like to think that I've raised him well enough." Thranduil sighed, looking up. "Forget I mentioned that. I need to just get on for as long as I can. Ignore me if I seem a little off." He said flippantly, gesturing with a flick of his wrist.

"It's okay. Would you like me to leave you alone so you can bathe?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"If you'll no longer look upon me." Thranduil laughed. "I don't much think that either of us would benefit from the sight of a naked Thranduil..."

Smaug shrugged and made no effort to move, placing a hand on his wounded side where a scale had been knocked off by a black arrow, leaving an open wound that refused to heal.

Thranduil tilted his head and drifted over to Smaug, looking at him for approval before inspecting the wound. "I should repay you for you kindness...that wound has been giving me hell...I can probably heal this for you? Only I need a certain herb."

"If you want to. It refuses to heal whatever is put on there." he said, looking down at the tiled floor.

"If I find the herb I'll give it a go..." The Elf said quietly, raising a soaking hand to the wound before thinking against it.

Smaug shied away from the water almost fearfully, bringing his legs closer to him. "I would appreciate it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." Thranduil murmured, folding his arms on the ledge and treading water to keep himself afloat. "I'll see what I can do..."

Smaug nodded and relaxed, smiling slightly at the elf. "Thank you. Will it restore my scale do you think?"

"I don't know...I hope it does." Thranduil said quietly, waiting for his hand to dry sufficiently before reaching out to gently take Smaug's hand. He softly caressed it with his thumb, looking into the dragon's eyes.

Smaug smiled, squeezing his hand gently. "Thank you." he repeated quietly, tilting his head slightly.

Thranduil hummed thoughtfully. "Don't worry about it...I've done you nothing good..." He murmured, retracting his hand and dipping under the water to drench his hair.

Smaug watched him quietly, trying to work out the elf's behaviour. He wasn't sure what the hand holding meant for the elf, nor could he work out the elf himself.

Thranduil laughed to himself as he resurfaced and his lengthy hair streamed over his eyes. Running a hand throw it to re-position he looked nervously up at the Dragon before reaching for the soap.

Smaug hissed as the water from Thranduil's hair hit him as it was flipped over, wiping it off quickly with a towel as his chest seemed to steam.

"I'm sorry..." Thranduil sighed, watching curiously before resting his head on the ledge, briefly wondering why he always made a hash of things. "I'll be more careful next time."

"It's okay, I shouldn't be so close to the water anyway." he said with a smile, rubbing his chest before moving out of range. "'s better."

A small sense of disappointment lit itself within Thranduil's stomach as the Dragon moved away, before he worked on washing his hair. After scrubbing it sufficiently he wiped his body over enough to stop him from smelling and dived down deeply into the spring to rinse off.

Smaug moved to pick up a large towel, moving towards the spring to wait for the elven king to emerge.

Thranduil pushed himself up out of the spring, sitting on the ledge and crossing his legs to spare the Dragon the finer details. He looked on thoughtfully, back to Smaug as he tried to think of something to say.

Smaug handed the towel to the elf with a small smile, moving to sit down on the floor, bringing his wings around him so Thranduil could have some privacy.

"Thank you." The Elf smiled, standing up to dry himself with the towel. He swiftly dressed himself in a flimsy black dressing robe and black trousers, and pulling on another pair of boots.

Smaug moved his wings as the shuffling stopped, smiling at the elf. "You look nice." he said with a smile, standing up and leaning against the wall.

Feeling himself blush, Thranduil smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you. I just...'s more comfortable than a shirt..." He mumbled quietly, looking over at Smaug before making to exit the room. He began to walk down the corridor and rubbed his drying arms as the air brushed them, sending shivers across his pale skin.

Smaug picked up Thranduil's bag, catching up with the elf and placed the bag into his arms. "We're going to fly." he murmured into the elf's ear before bundling him up and taking off.

Thranduil remained silent for the short duration of the journey, leaning his head against the dragon's shoulder peacefully. He took time to appreciate the world from this angle before they landed back on the same mound as before.

Smaug placed the elf down gently, sitting next to him happily. "I'm sorry, I don't really do walking..." he murmured.

"It's alright. I'm getting used to it." Thranduil smiled, yawning quietly and concealing it with his hand. He leaned into the Dragon's side cautiously. Smaug looked down at the elf and moved to place an arm around him cautiously before reassuring himself and put it around him properly. Content that his gesture had not been refused, Thranduil curled sleepily into the Dragon's side and smiled contentedly. "I'm sorry, I was hoping you didn't mind..."

Smaug smiled and held the elven king close. "I don't. Would you like to sleep?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into Thranduil's damp hair, frowning softly. He pulled his nose away and puffed up his chest which seemed to glow, before blowing out a long stream of warm air instead of fire.

"I'm okay. You've been sleeping all year. You're probably feeling restless..." Thranduil smiled, nuzzling into Smaug's chest as it heated up before remembering that his hair was wet and pulling away completely. "I'll set up my bedroll if I get too tired."

Smaug finished drying the elf's hair and warmed up his chest again, pulling the elf int his lap, holding him gently against his chest. "Dragons sleep for years on end, a year will make no more difference to me as an hour's nap would to you." he murmured, wrapping his arms around the elf.

Thranduil's eyes widened slightly as he was pulled directly onto Smaug's lap, his stomach churning in an almost overwhelming way. He relaxed himself as best he could, smiling broadly. "I...uhh...I don't mind..." He flustered.

Smaug nodded, burying his nose in the elf's hair. "Do you sleep for a day, a week?" he asked curiously.

"I sleep for a few hours at a time. Seven or eight. Most people do." Thranduil shrugged, smiling as he felt Smaug's nose upon his head. "Not long, really, compared to you..."

"I could try that..." he said thoughtfully, holding Thranduil's hand gently. "I don't know how long that will sustain me for but I can try." he said with a smile.

"Don't be silly. I don't need to sleep for seven hours. When I do sleep I'll leave you to your own devices. I don't expect you to even sleep in your human form..." Thranduil said quietly, studying the Dragon's hand as it engulfed his. "Why would you want to anyway? If eight or so hours goes so fast for you, why would you want to?" He murmured.

Smaug didn't answer, closing his eyes and hummed. "I've never slept in my human form.. I think I should try it.."

"I don't think you should worry too much." Thranduil sighed. "If you want to then go ahead, but I only have one bed roll..." He mumbled.

"I'll sleep on the gold. It's more than comfortable." he said, subconsciously holding him closer.

"Oh...okay then...I'll set it up." Thranduil said slowly, before smiling and prying himself from the Dragon's grip. He began the arduous trek to his other bag at the entrance, stepping and stumbling frequently before he finally achieved said feat. After taking it he walked back to the ledge next to Smaug's pile of gold, and rolled the bed roll out before lying down on it. Smaug skidded down the heap of gold, hitting a bit of gold from the side onto the sea of gems, laying down happily, close to the elf. "Goodnight." he said with a smile. "Goodnight, amlug bein." Thranduil smiled softly, closing his eyes and turning to face Smaug so that their noses were a mere inch or two apart. Smaug smiled and closed his eyes, frowning before sitting up and removing his jacket. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

The Elf was already gone, the arduous journey from Mirkwood to Erebor having him comatose upon the bed roll. His breathing was slowed, peaceful, barely audible, that if one didn't listen they may suspect the worst. That being the case he did not notice the Dragon shifting closer to him. Smaug however was restless. He threw his coat back on and changed back into his original form, putting a wing over the elf, keeping him warm throughout the night.

* * *

><p>We don't talk about botfa. This was written long before the film, so we knew nothing about that sob fest.<p>

Tanith and Tam


End file.
